


Last Night

by Corpus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Torbanzo is god tier ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: It was an impulse, Hanzo would say, that lead to the events of last night. In the new light of morning he reflects, unable to articulate his brimming emotions.





	Last Night

Hanzo, clad in the dusty hotel blanket, slid the curtains open, allowing a beam of morning sun to pierce through the dim room. Hanzo’s eyes followed its trajectory as it pointed towards the open door of the bathroom. Steam from the hot shower drifted through the light.

He couldn’t look away from the figure in the shower, form distorted by the frosted glass. His lips parted as the memories of the night before drifted through his mind.

They hadn’t been drunk. Not even close. A couple glasses of wine, maybe.

Maybe it would have been easier if he had been drunk. At least then he’d have an excuse for acting upon the emotions that had been stirring within him for the past few months.

It had all come to a head the previous evening, as the two of them laughed under the dim light of that restaurant, gentle piano music drifting across the room. Another glass of wine, he had offered, and Hanzo accepted, eyes flicking to the lips of the man seated across from him.

What had started as a night of business ended as something entirely different when he passed over the glass and Hanzo’s fingers made a light and intimate caress of his claw. Torbjorn’s eyes met his own, and in that moment the atmosphere, which had been light and friendly, immediately shifted as the tension skyrocketed. Torbjorn’s face was unreadable and Hanzo withdrew his hand immediately, regretting his action.

Until Torbjorn’s surprised expression faded back into his previous grin. Or, not exactly.

A hint of interest played about his eyes, as if the simple motion Hanzo had made caused Torbjorn to view him in a different light.

They didn’t mention it. But that tension hung around their conversation as they sipped their wine and followed them out into the cool night.

It was a moment of impulse, Hanzo would tell himself. Their relaxing conversation dimmed, and the two of them found themselves gazing at each other. Bathed in the light of the streetlamp cutting through the gloom, Hanzo leaned down and pressed his lips to Torbjorn’s, and kissed him deeply. Hanzo’s heart lurched in his chest as Torbjorn’s hand caressed his cheek.

And now here they were. Together the morning after, in the hotel Hanzo rented during his stay in town.

But he couldn’t shake the fact that they shouldn’t have done this. 

He gazed out the window at the street below, lost in thought. A feeling he couldn’t articulate the cause of disrupted his demeanor and caused a crease to appear between his eyebrows.

The shower shut off, and Hanzo closed his eyes, sun bathing his face in warmth. The sound of a hairdryer started.

“You look like a painting.”

Torbjorn stood in the doorway to the bathroom, running his fingers through his dripping hair. A towel wrapped around his waist was the only thing preserving his modesty.

“The way the sunlight plays upon your face. It’s…” He paused, hairdryer now pointed at his beard. “Breathtaking.”

Hanzo’s lips twitched and he glanced away. In the cold sobriety of morning Torbjorn’s words stirred more than just a longing in him.

A contemplative silence hung about him as he watched Torbjorn finish drying his hair. With deft fingers and claw working together, he braided his beard. Golden locks caught the light as he approached Hanzo, and only then did he realize that the feeling was sadness.

To Hanzo’s surprise, Torbjorn’s features changed to a look of concern and when he spoke it was in an intimately concerned tone.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Hanzo?”

He glanced away, unable to meet Torbjorn’s eye.

“We shouldn’t have done this.”

Torbjorn’s hand, which had been reaching out to Hanzo, recoiled. “I…” He hesitated, uncertain.

“I mean…” Hanzo struggled to find the right words. “You have a family. You’re _married._ You can’t be doing this… I let my emotions get the better of me. But… I can’t…”

He hesitated, resisting the urge to reveal what he really wanted to say. _This wouldn’t last._ We _couldn’t last._

“Hanzo… I would never cheat on Ingrid.”

“Then what was _last night?”_

“Ingrid knows.”

“What?”

“Ingrid and I… have an arrangement. Neither of us have ever been interested in restriction, if you get my meaning.” He paused. “I’m surprised you never wondered about Reinhardt.”

“He’s…?”

“A third.”

“I see.” Hanzo looked down, feeling different. His head felt light. _Maybe…?_

Torbjorn broke the silence. “Were you worried?” His fingers tilted Hanzo’s chin up and their eyes met again. In response, Hanzo’s hand snaked around Torbjorn’s, moving it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. It didn’t feel illicit anymore. It felt good.

Torbjorn let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “We may not be a conventional family, but we love it all the same.”

“It’s beautiful.” Hanzo spoke without thinking, airing his thoughts in their intimate setting, but the lines around Torbjorn’s eyes deepened as his smile grew.

“Thank you.”

Hanzo simled back and pressed another kiss to Torbjorn’s hand, and then to Torbjorn’s lips. They kissed deeply before Torbjorn pulled away.

“We may not be a conventional family, but… it feels natural. And Hanzo… this feels natural to me.”

Hanzo looked up. “Torb-.”

“We would love to add a fourth.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows rose, and Torb let out another laugh, speaking quickly. “Think on it, think on it. I’m not asking you to move in tonight or anything.” His thumb caressed Hanzo’s cheek. “But I’d love to introduce you to my wife and boyfriend.”

Hanzo couldn’t stop his smile from taking over his face, and the two of them kissed again as the sunlight streaming in bathed them in a morning glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I bought the Torbanzo zine and yes it was the best decision of my life


End file.
